


Somebody Told Me

by shellface



Series: For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, and hakyeon knew first, police au again but there's not much policing going on, taekwoon is jealous because his friends got together behind his back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/pseuds/shellface
Summary: Hakyeon might have accidentally told Taekwoon that Wonshik and Hongbin are dating. And Hongbin might be more than a little afraid of his reaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and random. I've posted it as it is because it doesn't fit in a couple of other ideas I have for this series. It sort of follows on directly from What's Your Number?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Somehow – through a combination of sexual favours, and a no-nonsense attitude – Wonshik forces Hongbin back to work, though he does allow him one day off. Hongbin goes in the next day, expecting a very angry Taekwoon ready to cross-question him and gets – nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

In fact, Taekwoon actually seems...calm. Too calm. He doesn't mention anything about the fact that he now knows two of his close friends are gay, and sleeping together on a regular basis, despite the fact Hongbin _knows_ he knows. He is careful not to say anything about relationships, and the topics of their conversations – when not related to work – centre around food, their families, and various fluffy animal videos.

Hongbin is very, very nervous.

Wonshik – ever the optimist – assumes that this means Taekwoon doesn't care, and that if they don't talk about it, he won't kill them. Hongbin is much more of a pessimist, and suspects that Taekwoon is just biding his time.

“You're ridiculous,” Wonshik rolls his eyes. He's sat on the sofa, his laptop on his knees as Hongbin kills mythological creatures onscreen. “He's not going to kill us.”

“He has a gun,” Hongbin reminds us, “and friends in the police force.”

“So do you.” Wonshik sighs, still focused on his laptop. “Look, I don't understand why you're so nervous. He probably doesn't give a shit. I mean, yeah, I was nervous about telling him, because he's said some stuff before that makes it seem as if he's not...supportive, but what's done is done.”

“By Hakyeon,” he mutters darkly. “Of all the people.”

“Oh, come on.” Wonshik looks at him, and then back at his laptop. “They had to find out sometime,” he says quietly. “And I'm not ashamed. Did you not want people to know?”

“Wonshik...” Hongbin says, a warning in his tone.

“You haven't even told your parents about us,” Wonshik's gaze is fixed on his laptop screen. “I told mine weeks ago.”

“Yes, well, it's different with my parents.” Hongbin pauses his game. He knows he can't get back in the groove if _this_ is the conversation they're going to have. “I find it hard to tell my parents things, Wonshik. I've explained that. You haven't met them, because I haven't seen them in months. A text is about as personal as it gets with my family.”

“Then you could text them that you're with me,” Wonshik counters. “You could at least say, hey, mum and dad, I'm with someone.”

“And risk them ruining it for me?” Hongbin shakes his head. “No,” he says firmly. “What you and I have, it stays between us, okay? I don't share my personal life, unless I have to. With anyone,” he clarifies. 

He stands up, and moves towards his kitchen. He needs a drink, anyway, and he has that slightly childish hope that physical distance will stop the oncoming argument in its tracks.

Wonshik does not follow him, and when he returns, two mugs in hand, he passes the other one over. He takes it without question, taking a sip absent-mindedly as he checks something onscreen.

“Everyone else knows, Wonshik,” he tells him, voice soft. “Everyone else who matters. And we were both scared of telling Taekwoon, so that one isn't completely on me.”

“I know,” Wonshik smiles at him, a tired quirk of the lips. “But I get...I don't know.” He clucks at his own vagueness. “Paranoid. Something embarrassing, anyway.”

Hongbin knows he does. He knows it's because he's had exes who've been too far in the closet to give him what he wanted, and that when Hongbin is hesitant to be explicit about their relationship, it makes him nervous.

***

The day he had been awaiting – or rather, dreading – arrives one gloomy Wednesday morning, when he is buried in a mountain of case files, and Taekwoon is on the phone, irritably telling someone to _get on with it._

He slams the phone down grumpily, and Hongbin raises an eyebrow. “What's up with you?”

“Everything is annoying,” Taekwoon mutters, more to himself than anyone else. “Why can't anything go _right_ for once?”

“Look on the bright side,” Hongbin says breezily, partially just to annoy Taekwoon. “At least we're not outside in the rain.”

Taekwoon gives him an unamused look. “Oh, ha-ha. You're so fucking funny.”

“I do make myself laugh,” Hongbin shoots back complacently.

His partner rolls his eyes, and turns back to his desk. He stares at it for a moment, at the mess of papers and other assorted crap, and then swivels back round. “How do you keep yours so clean?” He demands, glaring enviously at Hongbin's oasis of organisation.

“I actually tidy shit up,” Hongbin informs him.

“You're in a weird mood,” Taekwoon narrows his eyes at him. “What's got you so happy? If you had a good night with Wonshik, I don't want to hear it.”

Hongbin opens his mouth, and then closes it, frozen by the reminder of his relationship. In fact, he _did_ have a good night with Wonshik last night – but he'd never tell Taekwoon that. Not in so many words. “None of your business,” he mutters.

“I got that impression, yeah,” Taekwoon snaps, and Hongbin looks up at him in surprise. “Why did you think you couldn't tell me you were dating?” He asks angrily, and Hongbin can see he actually looks hurt.

How like Taekwoon to sit on it for a month.

“Because you've made it quite clear in the past that you think being into people of the same gender is wrong, whatever the circumstance is,” he says matter-of-factly. Taekwoon at least has the grace to look somewhat abashed. “I didn't particularly want to talk to you about it when I knew it would make you uncomfortable, at the very least.”

“But you're both my friends,” Taekwoon interjects, ignoring what he's just said. He sounds a little like a petulant child. “How did you even meet him, anyway?”

Hongbin looks away, gnawing on his bottom lip. He doesn't want to admit that he slept with Taekwoon's close friend not five hours after meeting him. It won't make him look good. “At that showcase you took me to,” he mumbles.

“So when you disappeared...” Taekwoon says slowly, the truth of it dawning on him. Hongbin cringes.

He nods. “I was with him,” he finishes, not willing to explain what they were doing.

Taekwoon looks mildly horrified, and Hongbin is fairly sure he has got the gist of it. “Couldn't you have...slept with anyone else?” He asks mournfully. “Wonshik's _my_ friend.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes. “It's a bit late to get possessive, Taekwoon. And besides,” he mutters, “it's not like I planned to sleep with him. I didn't set out to seduce one of your friends, if that's what you're asking. I don't do that.”

He decides not to mention that Wonshik came onto him first. That won't get them anywhere good.

 


End file.
